


Counting on You

by Rainne



Category: NCIS
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right at this moment, their lives depended on Tony getting his shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting on You

_If I do not play this exactly right, we are both going to die._

“I said put down your weapon, Agent Gibbs.”

Gibbs moved very slowly, raising his left hand while he leaned over to carefully place his Sig Sauer on the ground. He straightened again, his right hand coming up to mirror his left, just to the sides of his head. “Let her go.”

“I don’t believe I will.” Lieutenant Thompson’s hand tightened slightly around Kate’s throat, and she gasped. Gibbs could see the whites of her eyes around the dark brown irises. She was struggling to breathe, her useless left arm hanging broken at her side, her right hand grabbing at the arm around her neck, trying to either lift herself up to get more air or claw him free, Gibbs wasn’t sure which.

The gun that had been pointing into Kate’s right ear came up now to point directly at Gibbs. “Walk over there,” Thompson said, “and get on your knees. Put your hands behind your head.” When Gibbs hesitated, the grip around Kate’s neck tightened even more. She gagged.

Gibbs moved quickly. “Let her go,” he said again. “Let her breathe.”

Thompson looked down at the injured woman and gave a slight chuckle. “Oh. Right. I forgot.” He loosened his grip slightly and Kate gasped desperately, her chest heaving as she dragged frantically at the air around her. Gibbs could see the flesh of her neck under Thompson’s hand, and it was a bright red that promised to be a deep purple-black tomorrow… if they weren’t all dead.

 _Where are you, DiNozzo?_ He wondered as he dropped slowly to his knees, lacing his hands behind his head as ordered. _What the hell is taking you so long to get a shot at this guy?_

Even as he had the thought, he caught sight of DiNozzo out of the corner of his eye, creeping slowly across a catwalk above them, near the ceiling of the warehouse. He kept his eyes carefully trained on Thompson to avoid giving Tony’s position away. The younger agent moved carefully into position, and Gibbs could just see his form moving, arms extended as he tried to find a shot that he could take and be sure not to accidentally shoot Kate.

The gun went back to Kate’s ear. “Lay down on your face,” Thompson ordered, “and put your hands out on the floor in front of you. And if you move, I’ll blow her fucking brain out of her head.”

Right at this moment, their lives – especially Kate’s – depended on DiNozzo getting his shot. Gibbs complied slowly, thinking as hard at DiNozzo as he could. _Take the shot, DiNozzo. Take the shot!_

“This is a lovely agent you have here, Agent Gibbs. I have to applaud your taste.” Gibbs risked a glance up in time to see Thompson lean over and lick up the side of Kate’s neck. She gagged again and jerked away from him. Infuriated, he threw her on the ground, grabbing her left hand as she fell. She screamed and he laughed. “What’s the matter, pretty agent?” he asked. “Did that hurt? Keep fighting me and I’ll break the other one, too.”

Thompson tossed Kate’s arm against the floor and stepped on her hand, causing her to scream again. Gibbs was within a hair’s breadth of getting up and rushing the son of a bitch, despite the risk, when he straightened completely, silhouetting himself against the wide-open warehouse door and the sunlight coming in. The shot from DiNozzo’s Sig rang out and Thompson’s head jerked backward just before the rest of his body did.

Gibbs was at Kate’s side immediately. She was struggling to sit up, whimpering in pain, and he helped her, moving her arm cautiously until it was against her chest and then pulling his belt off to strap her arm against her torso and keep it still until they could get her to the hospital. DiNozzo came running up as he was working. When he was done, she leaned over and threw up on Tony’s shoes. Then she looked up at him sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“No problem,” Tony laughed, helping her to stand and wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her. “Let’s get you outside.”

“Tony,” Gibbs said, “Good job.”

Tony grinned. “Thanks, Boss.”

Kate smiled wanly as well. “Yeah, Tony,” she said. “I knew we could depend on you.”

“Wow! A compliment from Gibbs, and from you? I gotta go buy a lottery ticket tonight!”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Shut it, DiNozzo.”

Laughing, the three of them left the warehouse and its blood-spattered darkness in favor of the warm spring sunlight.

\--end--


End file.
